What's Wrong, Kyle?
by x.kitt-katt.x
Summary: Kyle blames himself for Cartman's death. Only, the person who comes to comfort him is a person he wasn't expecting at all. .THOMASXKYLE. .FIRSTFIC. .TWOSHOT.
1. Prologue

**December 18th, 2002**

It was a nice December morning in South Park, and a young group of seventeen-year olds (Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, and Kyle Broflovski) were enjoying themselves. They were huddled together, laughing, as they had earlier brought out old "Martial Arts Weapons of the Far East" they had purchased several years back.

"I remember how we got these!" Stan snorted, looking back at the memory.

_"Can I help you boys?" An adult came over to the ten-year olds with a smile plastered onto his face._

_"Yeah! We wanna get one of each of these ninja weapons." Stan replied eagerly, his friends looking just as excited._

_And then the man said the most dreaded thing for all kids under eighteen. "Okay, uh, you need to have your parents here when you buy them though; I can't sell it to anyone under eighteen without parent's permission." He said this bluntly, his smile fading._

_The kids looked at each other with frowns on their faces. Eric Cartman muttered one word._

_"Parents?" He said, looking at his feet with a fake but realistic sad expression. "Parents?!" He repeated, now looking at the others. "Oh God!" He cried this time, shutting his eyes tight together. Soon enough, he started to bawl, turning around, facing the other direction._

_Confused, the weapon seller looked at him, asking, "Wh-what's the matter?" Cartman replied with a loud cry, covering his eyes._

_Stan then stepped into the act. "We're brothers, see and, our parents died in a car accident last year." He then started to bawl along with Cartman._

_"Why! WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM BOTH?" Cartman said, looking up into the air, as if he were talking with God. Or rather, shouting at him. "Why!"_

_Soon after, Kenny joined them, shutting his parka hood tight, crying, with Kyle following the motion, shouting, "Why do people have to keep reminding us of what we don't have?"_

_Panicking, the weapon-seller said to them, "It-It's alright boys, don't cry! I-I'll go pack these up for you, okay?" He left, and as soon as he was out of sight, the boys stopped their act._

"_Goddamn, that's like the twelfth time that's worked."_

The boys laughed even harder at the memory. Suddenly, they grew quiet. And then they stared at each other, each with a smirk on their faces. And then, they jumped and picked up their respective weapons, reliving the memories of that day. They laughed, they played, and they walked around town like the little kids they used to be. They got looks from others, and rather rude comments from Craig when they had passed by him. And then, somehow, they got to Stark's pond. They went on a boat, playing around there.

"Ah, shut up, Cartman!" Kyle said, pushing him around, not too hard, though. Unfortunately, the poor brunette fell off, with him being on the edge when the redhead lightly shoved him. Being in the middle of the pond, he fell, hard.

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny waited, shocked, eyes wide open, staring at the water, as if that would bring Cartman back up. But Cartman didn't even know how to swim.

"Oh God." Kyle kicked off his shoes quickly, and dived in. Stan and Kenny, both startled, followed after Kyle. It would take more than just the Jewish boy to drag Cartman up.

Kyle was ahead of Kenny and Stan, and he already seemed to be struggling, as if he were already dragging something up. However, he wasn't succeeding. In fact, he seemed to be dragged down. Kenny hurried to them, supporting Kyle. They didn't seem to be getting dragged down, but they didn't seem to get up too well, either. Stan soon followed at this sight, and together, they brought themselves up. The three flopped Cartman onto the boat, and soon followed. They were shivering, coughing. Then, Stan pulling his hat half off, Kenny having his hood off, and Kyle, his ushanka somehow still actually on, turned their attention to the brunette.

He wasn't breathing.


	2. What's Wrong With Kyle?

**December 18th, 2003**

Kyle Broflovski was at Stark's pond, staring at the water, pensive, remembering what happened exactly a year ago. Tears started forming in his eyes, and Kyle didn't bother to hold them back. No one was watching, anyway. His arms were wrapped around his knees, and his hair was very disheveled. He clasped his ushanka in his right arm, and his green eyes reflected the murky pond water. His friends, Kenny and Stan, tried to comfort him earlier, but he just shrugged them off.

He thought about the death of his old racist, obese, friend Eric Cartman. He never liked him, but not so that he wanted to be the cause of his untimely death. He clenched his fists tight, and gritted his teeth in frustration. He glanced around rather quickly, and caught sight of a small pebble. He sort of crawled over, and picked it up. The redhead tossed it around in his palm for about a minute, and then threw it across the river. There were several plopping noises, and after a while, the Jewish eighteen-year old stood up. He stared at the pond for a little bit longer, and then head off to where most civilians were: the town.

Kyle put his ushanka back on, and most people who passed by him would say, "He looks like a zombie." In fact, most of them gave the poor boy an awkward look. The Jewish boy stared at the ground while walking, glaring ruefully at the ground.

"Damn it. God damn it." He would keep repeating this to himself every once in a while, feeling annoyed. Like something was pulling at him. And then he turned the corner.

A loud crash rang through the air as the redhead knocked into someone, hard. He fell onto the ground, rather startled, and looked up.

It was Thomas. The boy with tourettes he had been in cahoots with back in the fourth grade. He looked different. He had really disheveled hair now, and he looked rather tired. "Aw, shit!" He said, twitching. He didn't seem to have grown out of his syndrome.

"Oh, dude, hey! Remember me?" Kyle said Thomas. He nodded back as a reply. And then the redhead remembered how they met; through Cartman, the now deceased boy.

Thomas looked around. "Where are your—AW SHIT!—friends?"

Kyle grew quiet at this. "Uh…" He stood up. "I'd rather not talk about it." And then he looked at Thomas. Silently, they started walking together.

"So, how's life now-a-days?" Kyle asked.

"SHIT! B-better, now that the syndrome is more known. There's not as many weird—SHIT!—looks. You?"

"Uh. Better, I guess. Hey, here's my place," Kyle said as they happened to walk in front of his house. "Wanna come in?" Thomas shrugged. The redhead teen opened the door, and they then went inside to his room.

Once inside, Kyle took the floor while Thomas took the bed. There was a silence between them, and Kyle started speaking.

"Well, actually, my friends… they're somewhere else. Especially Cartman."

"The guy who faked he had tourettes, right?"

"Yep. The fatass son of a bastard."

Another silence grew between them. Thomas broke it, asking, "So… what's with the 'especially Cartman?' thing?" He looked over to Kyle.

"He… well, exactly a year ago… he died. No, he was murdered." Kyle stared at the floor as he retold his tale of the deceased's death.

A comfortable, yet awkward silence grew once more. Thomas didn't know what to say to the poor boy. But he felt sorry.

Suddenly, the redhead stood up. But he didn't move. He just stood there, eyes hollow. Thomas stared at him for a bit. After a while, he stood up and walked over to the Jewish boy. Kyle looked at him, and Thomas gave a sympathetic smile back.

Earlier, when they had first knocked into each other, Thomas realized a rather depressing mood was hanging about the redhead he was next to now. Then, he thought, "What's wrong with Kyle?"

Now, he realized, "What's wrong, Kyle?" was a better question. Because there was nothing wrong with Kyle, even if he blamed himself for a person's death. There was just a problem hanging over his shoulders.

So the "tourette" boy stepped forward, and hugged Kyle tight. After all, he deserved more than just silence.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So... that was my very first story. Really short, but I hope to do more in the future! I really hope to improve in writing, too, haha.**

**Icky ending. -.- And I'm pretty sure that I spelt 'tourette' wrong. o.o'' The.. ending.. is really sappy. In a bad way. Any advice? Haha. x.x**

**Um... the whole ThomasXKyle thing... o.O I couldn't figure out how to make it work well, so... yeah. And the ThomasXKyle idea... well, it came from some coin tossing and some shouting. :D Amazing, right?**

**Figure.10 - Thank you! x] And I'm glad that killing him off wouldn't make me a bastard. :D**

**Kootie Bomb - Thanks for the review~ =D Haha xP I loved that episode soo much XD**

**So... thanks to people who subscribed/alerted/favorited/reviewed, and I wouldn't mind some feedback for some improvement! xD**

**Um o.o for my editor: I sorta uploaded this w/o you, so... sorry. XD But message me if you have any problems with this o.O lol.**

**disclaimer for story: setting & characters are owned by the awesome creaters, trey parker and matt stone. :)**


End file.
